Magic the Gathering: A Player's Story
by Star Holder Commander
Summary: In a world unlike our own, there are many who play and use a powerful game. If you are one of the lucky people who gets to experience this world then you are already too deep. However if you have the will, you can use it and you can enter Magic the Gathering.
1. The Beginning

In a world unlike our own, there are many who play and use a powerful game. If you are one of the lucky people who gets to experience this world then you are already too deep. However if you have the will, you can use it and you can enter Magic the Gathering.

Magic the Gathering: A Player's Story

Chapter Title: The Beginning

Writer: Star Holder Commander

Disclaimer: All known art is dedicated to the artist who drew it. I am sorry if I make a descriptive mistake. All known cards are owned by The Wizards of the Coast. However the concept of the shape and size of the world is mine along with my own character and possible made up cards.

SHC: I'm back with another try.

Vampire Nighthawk (2/3 for 1BB): Nice to see you again. Can you explain that blurb next to my name?

SHC: Of course I will be explaining that. Whenever I name a spell or creature I will place its attack/toughness and how much it costs next to it.

Vampire Nighthawk: So what letters will you use for colors considering that Blue and Black have the first same letter?

SHC: I was getting to that. B is Black, R is Red, U is Blue, W is White, and G is Green.

Vampire Nighthawk: Now when will I enter the story?

SHC: Sheesh. So pushy. You might never get in at this rate. However you might be on the field of play during the beginning of this tale. Now on to it.

MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG

It was the finals of a Magic the Gathering small town tournament. On the opponent's side of the field was a collection of White creatures, many of them tokens of the Cat (2/2) variety. My opponent had brought out Ajani, Caller of the Pride (Planeswalker, 1WW) and had found a way to use his -8 ability twice giving him 17 Cat tokens. He also had 10 Plains out on his field. Now my Opponent has 5 life left while I am at 1 life and in this standard tournament it is not a good thing to be low on life.

(A/N: I will not be using regulation data for this. There are no ban or limited lists in my Magic the Gathering world and thus that will be the way it is in the whole of this story.)

I need to introduce myself. My name is James. I am 25 years of age and have many interests. However my life right now has been taken over by Magic the Gathering.

Now that that is over, I had nothing on my field but 3 Swamps, 2 Mountains, 2 Islands, and an Amulet of Ability (Artifact, 5, Effect: All creatures on your side of the field have haste.) It was nice having my amulet and all of the lands but I needed more. I needed something that could give me a chance. I had no hand and had been top decking for the past 5 turns. I had been playing lands during these past 5 turns and that was it.

"My draw now," I said with a frown.

"HAHA," my opponent Marie laughed. "You are top decking, there is nothing you can do."

Marie continued laughing but I saw from my draw that I was going to get the last laugh.

"Think again," I said with a grin. "I never thought my legendary friend would show up."

I had drawn Legendary Creature Hope Dragon Rodrick (?/?, BBBRRUU, Trample, Flying, Effect: Hope Dragon Rodrick's attack and Toughness are equal to the number of creatures on the opponents side of the field. ).

"The best part of this is that I have just enough to summon this great friend of mine out," I added with a grin.

Marie stopped laughing and just looked at me saying, "Your nuts, nothing can save you . . ."

"Nothing but this," I said as I turned my card around to show her. "I now tap all of my Swamps, Mountains and Islands and summon out Legendary Creature Hope Dragon Rodrick (17/17)."

Marie just looked awestruck, "No . . . No. . . You must have cheated. There is no way you could have won against me."

The judge came over and looked at my card and my deck list for the tournament.

"This card is on his list," the Judge said. "It is a legal play."

He placed my card back down and then said, "Obviously you are going to swing with him since you have the Amulet of Ability on your field."

"Yes, I Swing Hope Dragon Rodrick for 17," I said quietly.

The judge smiled and said, "This battle is over. Since Hope Dragon Rodrick has flying and thus cannot be blocked, the Winner is James Walker."

Several hours later I was at home going through my deck. It had served me well. Little did I know that I would be going on an adventure that would change my life!

MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG

Vampire Nighthawk: You made up two of those cards used.

SHC: Of course and I will be placing their information down in a made up card section.

Vampire Nighthawk: Oh, alright. By the way, Read and Review People or I will summon my brothers and sisters and we will come after you.

FAKE CARDS:

Hope Dragon Rodrick: Legendary Creature,?/?, BBBRRUU, Trample, Flying, Effect: Hope Dragon Rodrick's attack and Toughness are equal to the number of creatures on the opponents side of the field.

Amulet of Ability: Artifact, 5, Effect: All creatures on your side of the field have haste.


	2. The Beginning Part 2

In a world unlike our own, there are many who play and use a powerful game. If you are one of the lucky people who gets to experience this world then you are already too deep. However if you have the will, you can use it and you can enter Magic the Gathering.

Magic the Gathering: A Player's Story

Chapter Title: The Beginning Part 2

Writer: Star Holder Commander

Disclaimer: All known art is dedicated to the artist who drew it. I am sorry if I make a descriptive mistake. All known cards are owned by The Wizards of the Coast. However the concept of the shape and size of the world is mine along with my own character and possible made up cards. I do not own Pestilence Elemental that is owned by htffan951.

SHC: Wow, sorry for the wait. I had writers block and disinterest for quite some time. Please do not be surprised by this as I have many other things going on in my life.

Vampire Night Hawk (2/3 for 1BB): Once again, I was out of sight out of mind. Will I ever make it?

SHC: You are more of a muse right now. Be patient. As ever though, you just reminded me to put out the translation of letters again. So then: B is Black, R is Red, U is Blue, W is White, and G is Green.

VNH: So now what? You had a very nice review a long while back. Will you be honoring that review?

SHC: Yes, as it has a very good card idea.

Karrthus, Tyrant of Judd (7/7 for 4BRG): STAR HOLDER COMMANDER!

SHC: What the BEEEP? I will write up the story. Vampire Night Hawk, go track that shout.

VNH: Yes sir. Oh, and as a afterthought while SHC gets to writing, this story will now shift to third person for sanity's sake.

MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG

When the young man named James woke up he heard screams, coughing, and magic spells being flung at something that was very good at dodging. He looked around and noticed many MTG creatures huddling in small groups. He noticed a female creature nearby that was shivering in fear alone and so he went over to her.

"Hello," James said quietly. "I am new here so might you be able to explain what is going on here?"

"Oh," the female creature said. "My name is Marie and I am Spire Tracer (1/1 for G). Usually I would be looking for a job to do but a young mage accidently released Pestilence Elemental (4/3 for 4B) now the whole town is trying to fight it.

"My name is James," James replied grimly, "but may I ask why you are not out there as well?"

"I am just a simple Elf Scout," Marie said sadly. "I cannot combat such a mighty thing."

James picked himself up from his crouch and looking outside he swore he would fight for justice and help stop this plague of an elemental that had been rampaging. James felt a warmth at his side. Looking down he realized that his deck box was still on his belt. He smiled slightly and went out to face the foe, even though he might not survive.

MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG

SHC: If you want to see me continue this story then please review. I know I told several readers I would describe James in this chapter but the flow would have been disrupted. Anyways, how will he defeat this plague? That elemental is possibly going to be a pain. I also know this is a short chapter but I felt like I needed to update and that this would be a good way to do it.

FAKE CARDS:

Pestilence Elemental (4B elemental 4/3) Effect: Pay B, Pestilence Elemental deals 1 damage to each creature and each player. (Idea for card owned by htffan951)


End file.
